Thelma, Louise et Frigga
by Demetra83
Summary: Je vous laisse le soin de lire pour ne pas spoil :)


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voici un petit OS, l'idée m'est venue suite à un rêve. Après la lecture, je sais ce que vous allez me dire "Mais Lulu, tu as déjà fait des OS sur le sujet, la série aussi, et tellement d'autres auteurs avant toi !" Vous auriez raison, mais c'était trop tentant et puis en plus, je n'arrivais plus à me sortir l'idée de la tête..._

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un soir de beuverie entre filles, comme tant d'autres...

Janet avait passé le reste du week-end, c'est-à-dire le dimanche complet, à dormir afin de récupérer de sa sortie du samedi avec Sam. Cassandra n'était pas rentrée de la fac, les deux amies en avaient donc profité pour sortir et s'éclater.

Enfin, c'était drôle sur le moment, mais Janet le regrettait amèrement maintenant que son réveil sonnait. C'était déjà lundi matin et elle devait se rendre au SGC prendre son poste. Impossible et impensable pour elle de se faire porter pâle, malgré la gueule de bois monumentale qu'elle traînait.

Elle peina à s'habiller après une douche brûlante qui avait embué sa salle de bain. Elle avala le double de la dose recommandée d'aspirine, se prépara un second café brûlant qu'elle mit dans son mug de voyage et quitta sa maison précipitamment, après avoir réglé son siège, étonnement proche du volant.

Dans la voiture, elle se demanda pourquoi son chemisier était si serré à la poitrine. Si elle avait eu un petit ami, elle aurait sans doute fait un test de grossesse mais sa dernière liaison était de l'histoire ancienne. Daniel lui faisait bien les yeux doux mais ça n'était jamais allé très loin.

Elle se gara à la base, sur son emplacement réservé et se demanda bien pourquoi le garde l'avait appelé Major et la regardait comme si elle était d'Asgard. Certes, elle portait effectivement le grade de Major, mais on l'appelait plus souvent Docteur...

Dans les couloirs ainsi qu'au second poste de sécurité, on l'observait étrangement et on la gratifia encore d'un Major ou deux. Un airman fixait même un peu trop sa poitrine et Janet se dit que décidément quelque chose clochait de ce côté-là. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie, c'était de plus en plus étrange.

Elle entra finalement un peu soulagée dans les vestiaires des femmes, s'attendant à y trouver Sam. Elles s'y étaient donné rendez-vous à leur arrivée à la base mais Sam avait sans doute un peu de retard.

On ouvrit la porte des vestiaires avec précipitation et pensant trouver Sam, Janet lança en riant "alors, c'est à cette heure-là qu'on arrive, Major ?"

Sam lui répondit en chuchotant.

"Janet, j'ai un grave problème, tournes-toi doucement, tu risques d'avoir un choc !"

Le médecin se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec elle-même.

Janet ouvrit la porte de son casier afin d'observer son reflet. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y trouvant non pas son reflet mais celui de Sam.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda Janet, quand elle put enfin reprendre son souffle.

"Je n'en sais rien, je me suis réveillée comme ça ce matin. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu devais déjà être partie."

"Ou sous la douche, il m'a semblé entendre le téléphone sonner mais j'étais en retard, je n'ai pas regardé mon téléphone depuis."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Janet vérifia et vit les appels en absence venant de Sam.

Les deux femmes s'assirent sur le banc.

"Que fait-on ?" Demanda Janet. "On devrait le dire au Général Hammond, ainsi qu'à SG1, non ?"

"Pour qu'ils nous croient folles, surmenées ou hystériques ? Non merci !"

"Avec tout ce que nous voyons dans cette base, tu penses vraiment qu'ils en arriveraient à cette conclusion ?"

"Janet, dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai parlé d'Orlin ? J'ai été suspendue, mise sous surveillance et compagnie !"

Janet acquiesça en silence. Il fallait dire que malgré tout, les membres du SGC étaient du genre méfiant.

"Ceci dit, ça me paraît très risqué d'échanger nos rôles. Tu n'es pas docteur en médecine, je te rappelle Sam !"

"Oui je sais bien, on devait pratiquer des tests afin de savoir..."

"Afin de savoir quoi ? Que tu es dans mon corps et moi dans le tien ? Pas besoin de test pour ça !"

Sam soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"J'ai un briefing avec SG1, dis que je suis malade et garde-moi avec toi à l'infirmerie..."

"Et tu espères que ça passe ça comme excuse ?"

"Je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer."

"On va y aller ensemble et tu diras que Sam – moi en l'occurrence – a une extinction de voix, mais que tu as tout le dossier et tu seras ta propre voix, ça te parait bien ?"

Sam réfléchit un instant.

"Oui c'est bien. Je buterai sur quelques mots compliqués et ça devrait faire l'affaire !"

D'un air entendu les deux femmes se changèrent, enfilèrent chacune les vêtements de l'autre. Janet se sentait mieux dans ceux de Sam, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que la poitrine de son amie était plus généreuse que la sienne. "Mais où cache-t-elle donc tout ça ?" Pensa le médecin.

Sam, sous les traits de Janet passa à l'infirmerie avec sa "malade" afin de voir si tout allait bien et suivit son corps, occupé par Janet donc en salle de briefing. Celle-ci présenta leurs excuses pour leur retard, expliquant que Sam souffrait d'une extinction de voix carabinée et que connaissant un peu ses travaux, elle parlerait pour elle.

Le Général Hammond sembla inquiet et proposa de reporter le briefing si Sam était trop souffrante. Janet secoua la tête et vit le regard inquiet du Colonel O'Neill sur elle.

Sam quant à elle remarqua les yeux de merlan frit de Daniel et se demanda s'ils avaient une liaison, auquel cas cela risquerait d'être problématique.

Sam ouvrit une pochette contenant des papiers pris au hasard dans son laboratoire, pour donner l'illusion qu'elle lisait.

Elle commença mais Janet jugea son débit trop rapide et lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Sam ralentit la cadence et buta exprès sur quelques mots compliqués que Janet n'était pas censée connaitre.

Étonnement, elle trouva très difficile de se concentrer alors que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Janet, qui, en apparence seulement, était Sam Carter.

Cela la déstabilisa à un moment donné, quand le Colonel fixa trop longtemps le médecin, sans écouter un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il n'écoute pas trop mais habituellement, c'était elle qu'il regardait fixement.

Enfin... là aussi...

Le Général, la voyant hésiter, l'invita amicalement à continuer.

"Je comprends que cela ne soit pas simple de marcher avec les chaussures du Major Carter, mais continuez, nous sommes tout ouïe, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ?"

Jack reporta son attention sur "Janet" et semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à "Sam".

Après un moment, le Général décida d'envoyer une mission d'exploration visiter une ancienne planète minière.

"Enfin, quand le Major sera remise sur pied, je ne veux pas envoyer mon équipe avec une scientifique dans l'incapacité même partielle de parler."

Sam, voulant gagner du temps, lança "peut-être que SG1 peut y aller, sans Sam. Si ce n'est qu'une simple mission de reconnaissance, ils peuvent se débrouiller à eux trois, non ?"

Le Général décida donc que l'équipe partirait le lendemain matin, avec ou sans le Major Carter.

"Ça vous laisse un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures pour trouver une solution miracle, Docteur. Vous pouvez disposer."

Les deux femmes quittèrent rapidement la salle de briefing après le départ du Général. Jack récupéra le dossier de Janet et en l'ouvrant, il n'aperçut que des feuilles de brouillon.

Il en parla à Daniel, qui semblait dépité par le départ précipité de Janet.

« Janet a passé le week-end avec Sam, elles en ont peut-être parlé un peu, qui sait ? »

« Daniel, il me semble que tu as une mémoire formidable. Combien de temps te faudrait-il pour apprendre par cœur tout ce que Janet vient de débiter ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, un jour ou deux, en m'y mettant sérieusement. »

« Très bien et maintenant si je te dis que ces deux-là ont picolé tout le samedi après-midi et toute la soirée jusqu'à une heure avancée ? »

« Ça me paraît compliqué en effet » ajouta Daniel tandis que Teal'c hochait la tête pour montrer son approbation.

Les hommes décidèrent de tirer les choses au clair. Ils se rendirent au labo de Sam puis à l'infirmerie, aucune trace des deux femmes.

Jack proposa d'aller voir du côté des vestiaires et une femme en sortait quand ils arrivèrent. Ils eurent le temps de voir Sam faire un chignon à Janet et dire « arrête de remuer comme ça, je n'arrive à rien ! »

Jack regarda Daniel et Teal'c, médusé.

"Elle parle ?!"

Le trio se rendit au mess afin de trouver un endroit pour parler et rien n'était plus discret que la foule.

"C'est quand même très étrange, pourquoi est-ce que Janet aurait menti aussi effrontément au Général Hammond ?" Demanda Daniel.

"Je l'ignore mais ça ne ressemble pas à Carter non plus..." Ajouta Jack pensif.

"Peut-être ont-elles rencontré un problème lors de ce week-end d'abus de boissons alcoolisées ?"

"Quand j'ai rencontré le patron du O'Malley, il m'a juste dit qu'elles étaient arrivées de bonne heure et de bonne humeur samedi puis qu'il leur avait fait appeler un taxi peu avant la fermeture car elles n'étaient pas en état de conduire."

Les deux femmes passèrent la journée ensemble, à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et ne se joignirent aux hommes que pour le déjeuner.

Ceux-ci posèrent des questions à "Janet" sur leur week-end et sur les causes probables de l'extinction de voix de Sam, car elle ne semblait pas enrhumée. Elle resta évasive sur les raisons médicales autant que sur le week-end en question.

Le soir venu, d'instinct chacune reprit sa voiture, après les réglages d'usage. En effet, le corps de Janet était plus menu que celui de Sam, et d'ailleurs cette dernière lui en avait fait la remarque.

"Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que tu étais si petite !"

"Oh ça va, toi tu es géante avec une paire d'obus sortis d'on ne sait où !"

Elles avaient hésité à rentrer chacun chez soi également, mais elles décidèrent d'aller dans la maison de Sam, plus proche du SGC et avec un sous-sol aménagé pour faire quelques recherches.

Jack avait décidé de tirer les choses au clair avec son second tandis que Daniel et Teal'c se rendaient chez Janet afin d'en savoir un peu plus également.

Jack frappa à la porte de Sam et il ne fut qu'à peine surpris de voir Janet lui ouvrir la porte.

"Sam est sous la douche" balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

"Comme c'est pratique !"

"Je vous demande pardon, mon Colonel ?"

La dernière partie, bien que prononcée avec la voix de Janet, sonna comme si Carter l'avait prononcée.

Il vacilla et tenta de donner le change mais la voix de Sam se fit entendre.

"Je crois que j'ai... que tu as... qu'on a une infection urinaire !"

"Merde" siffla l'intéressée entre ses dents. Janet ne semblait pas avoir entendu frapper et elle venait de crier à travers la maison.

"Je vois que ça va mieux votre extinction de voix, Carter !"

Janet était arrivée entre-temps dans le couloir et le visage de Sam rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le portable de Jack sonna, il décrocha.

"Je sais Daniel, elles sont là toutes les deux. Oui, chez Carter !"

Il raccrocha un peu brutalement puis força le passage, comme "Janet" ne l'avait pas invité à entrer.

Une fois que Daniel et Teal'c furent arrivés, tout le monde s'installa au salon.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive toutes les deux ?"

"Hum" commença Sam toujours très mal à l'aise d'avoir menti à son supérieur. "Nous nous sommes réveillées chacune dans le corps de l'autre !"

Voilà, c'était dit !

Les garçons les regardèrent chacune à leur tour, un air médusé sur le visage. A tel point que Sam et Janet éclatèrent de rire.

"Quoi, c'est une blague c'est ça ?" Grogna le Colonel, fort mécontent.

"Non, c'est très sérieux au contraire mais vous verriez vos têtes !" Et les deux femmes repartirent de plus belle.

Une fois la crise de fou rire passée, Jack demanda : "Bon, racontez-nous depuis le début, qu'on essaie d'y voir un peu plus clair."

Sam, avec la voix de Janet, commença à raconter : "Nous sommes allées boire un verre en tout début de soirée et nous comptions aller dîner ensuite mais nous étions tellement bien installées chez O'Malley que nous sommes restées. On a pris un plat sur place et nous avons continué à boire, sans doute plus que de raison. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais on nous a appelé un taxi, qui nous a sans doute déposées chez nous."

"Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis partie du bar ni comment je suis arrivée dans mon lit" ajouta Janet.

A bien y réfléchir, Sam avoua qu'elle non plus.

"C'est-ce qui arrive quand on boit trop, mesdames" répliqua le Colonel.

"Non, je ne pense pas que ça vienne de là car nous n'avons pas bu tant que ça et à vrai dire je ne garde aucun souvenir ni même de bribes de souvenirs après le verre qui nous a été offert par..."

"La fille rousse !" S'exclamèrent Janet et Sam en même temps.

"Une fille rousse, dans un bar, vous a offert un verre et vous avez accepté ?" Demanda Daniel, étonné.

"On ne vous a jamais dit de ne jamais accepter de verre d'inconnu dans les bars ?" Gronda gentiment Jack.

"Quand vous êtes parties reprendre vos voitures, est-ce que tout était normal ?"

Janet et Sam échangèrent des regards interloqués.

"Nous... nous n'avons pas récupéré nos voitures ! Enfin, la mienne était dans mon allée et j'ai même dû régler le siège et mon rétroviseur lundi matin !" Dit Sam.

"Pareil" avoua Janet, penaude.

"Êtes-vous certaines d'être rentrées en taxi ?" Demanda Daniel.

"Elles ne le sont peut-être pas mais le patron du bar m'a affirmé en avoir appelé un pour elles samedi avant la fermeture et il n'avait aucune raison de me mentir" répondit Jack.

Cette histoire prenait un tournant des plus étranges et personne ne comprenait ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce samedi soir.

Afin d'en savoir plus, Jack décida d'aller chez O'Malley et Sam voulut l'accompagner.

"On reste là" dit Daniel.

Sam eut un peu de mal à grimper dans le 4X4 de Jack, Janet étant bien plus petite qu'elle.

"C'est une torture ! Elle mesure 1m57 ! Comment fait-elle pour survivre ?"

"Je suppose que c'est une question d'habitude" ricana Jack.

Sam fit une moue dubitative.

"Et votre infection urinaire, ça va aller ?"

"Janet devra me mettre, enfin se mettre sous antibiotiques si ça ne passe pas... mais je croise les doigts."

Cela semblait tellement étrange à Jack d'être là avec Janet, et de parler avec Sam malgré tout. Il se sentait proche d'elle-même si ce n'était pas nécessairement le cas avec le médecin.

Il l'appréciait mais il n'était pas vraiment fan des blouses blanches et puis, elle était vraiment trop petite pour lui ! Il préférait les formes élancées de Sam.

Une fois sur le parking du bar, Jack aida Sam à descendre.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle.

Il lui tint la porte pour entrer et se dirigea vers le patron afin de lui serrer la main.

"Je ne te présente pas Sa... Janet ?!"

L'homme les salua tous deux avec un grand sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?"

Ils commandèrent respectivement une bière et un soda light.

"Beurk, c'est infâme !" Dit Sam, avec une grimace de dégoût. "J'adore ça d'habitude !"

"Vos papilles gustatives ne sont pas les mêmes que celles de Janet" répondit Jack avec un sourire.

Sam sentit le cœur de Janet fondre face au délicieux sourire que lui offrait Jack. Il semblait plus détendu avec elle, comme si leur habituelle barrière officier/subordonnée était tombée.

Jack se leva et posa quelques questions au patron, au sujet de la femme rousse.

"Jamais vue avant samedi. Elle est arrivée vers 20h il me semble. Elle a commandé je cite 'une boisson non alcoolisée, prisée des humains' donc je lui ai servi un coca. Elle a eu l'air d'apprécier car elle en a commandé trois autres dans la foulée avant de me demander de resservir vos amies."

"Autre chose d'étrange ?" Demanda Jack.

"Oh oui, elle m'a donné trois billets de cent dollars et m'a demandé 'si cette monnaie suffirait à couvrir le montant des dépenses ?' Voyant qu'elle devait être étrangère, je lui ai rendu la monnaie moins le pourboire mais elle a tout laissé en partant."

"A-t-elle parlé à mes amies à un moment donné ?"

"Oui, après que j'ai servi ses consommations, elle s'est approchée et leur a dit un truc du genre 'soyez heureuse, quoi qu'il en coûte à votre espèce' puis elle est partie."

"L'avez-vous vu mettre quelque chose dans leurs boissons ?"

"C'est quoi cet interrogatoire Colonel ?" Demanda le patron, un peu inquiet.

"On ne vous reproche rien mais mes amies ont perdu la mémoire suite à la visite de cette femme et on se demandait si elles n'avaient pas été droguées. Elles ne se souviennent même pas être rentrées en taxi, ni qui a pris leurs voitures sur le parking."

Le patron proposa à Jack de visionner ses caméras de surveillance, il en avait qui couvraient le parking et l'ère de chargement.

Jack et 'Sam' furent tous deux conduits dans le bureau et le patron les laissa seuls.

"C'est de plus en plus étrange toute cette histoire" souffla Sam.

Jack hocha la tête pendant qu'il choisissait la date dans l'ordinateur.

Samedi, peu avant la fermeture, on pouvait voir Sam et Janet monter dans un taxi, peinant à se tenir debout. Puis Jack fit défiler les images mais à un moment donné, il stoppa et revint en arrière. Ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux.

Un flash aveuglant avait enlevé les deux voitures, en même temps. Le flash était bref mais Jack et Sam reconnurent les Asgards.

Sam pianota sur le clavier du pc afin de s'envoyer par mail les images les concernant ainsi que l'enlèvement des voitures et effaça cette partie. Visiblement le patron n'avait rien vu mais il valait mieux que cela continue.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le O'Malley en remerciant le patron chaudement, tout en paraissant déçus de ne rien avoir vu de plus sur les images de vidéosurveillance.

De retour chez Sam, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée.

Janet gisait sur le canapé, entourée de Daniel et Teal'c.

"Elle a beaucoup de fièvre !"

Jack s'approcha pour vérifier mais effectivement son front était brûlant. Il décida de la transporter au SGC où il y avait un médecin de garde. Il en profita pour appeler le Général et lui expliquer en quelques mots qu'ils avaient un problème.

Le corps de Sam fut transporté à l'infirmerie où personne ne comprenait pourquoi le Dr Fraiser ne s'occupait pas elle-même de la patiente mais Jack prit l'intéressée par les épaules et dit "elle est trop proche de Carter, elle n'est pas en état !"

Son ton péremptoire dissuada quiconque de défier son autorité.

Il dirigea ensuite son équipe vers le bureau d'Hammond qui était encore là malgré l'heure tardive.

Jack, une fois de plus, prit la parole afin de raconter en détail ce qui arrivait à Sam et Janet.

"Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ce matin ?"

"Parce que j'avais peur que personne ne nous croie ou que vous nous mettiez sous surveillance ou que sais-je encore ?" Dit Sam, d'un ton plaintif inconnu dans le répertoire de Janet.

Le téléphone du Général sonna et le médecin de garde lui annonça que Sam avait un élément chimique inconnu dans le sang.

Hammond envoya immédiatement Sam passer également une prise de sang et attendit les résultats assez fébrilement.

Les deux femmes avaient bel et bien un nouvel élément chimique dans le sang mais il ne semblait pas affecter le système immunitaire de Janet. Sam, elle, par contre réagissait fort mal et l'on pensait que les protéines laissées par Jolinar dans son système n'y étaient sans doute pas étrangères.

La fièvre baissa peu après avec une dose massive d'antipyrétique.

Daniel resta au chevet de Janet tandis que Jack raccompagnait Sam chez elle.

"Si ce sont encore les Asgards, pourquoi ne pas appeler Thor pour lui demander s'il sait quelque chose ?" Proposa Sam avant de mordre dans une part de la pizza qu'ils avaient commandée.

Jack réfléchit un moment et décida d'appeler leur ami gris quand il aurait terminé son dîner.

"Ca me fatigue !" Soupira Jack après un moment.

"De quoi, mon Colonel ?"

"Tout ça, les missions au péril de nos vies, les disparitions et les morts, l'intervention des Asgards ou des Tok'ras... comme si nous n'étions que des pions sur un échiquier tellement vaste qu'il nous dépasse !"

Il semblait si las d'un coup, comme si le poids du monde était devenu trop lourd d'un seul coup.

Sam passa une main tendre dans son dos.

"Ca nous dépasse c'est certain, mais que feriez-vous d'autre ? Une retraite bien méritée au bord de votre étang ? Vous y trouveriez le temps long au bout d'un moment."

Il attrapa ses doigts et les serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Je ne m'ennuierais pas si j'avais des enfants à m'occuper..."

"Où trouveriez-vous le temps de trouver une femme pour vous en faire ?" Demanda Sam, inquiète d'un coup.

Inquiète de le perdre au profit d'une femme qui pourrait lui donner des enfants, inquiète de le voir quitter le SGC, inquiète de ne jamais le revoir...

Il plongea dans les yeux marron de Janet, à la recherche de l'âme de Sam.

"J'ai déjà trouvé une femme merveilleuse capable de faire tout ça, mais en a-t-elle seulement envie ?"

La question était compliquée car Sam ne disposait pas de son corps, pourtant celui de Janet répondait facilement aux avances à peine déguisées de Jack.

Sam se leva, gênée.

"Je pense que nous devrions avoir cette conversation quand je serai redevenue moi-même."

Jack sorti de la pièce, mal à l'aise d'avoir fait une telle déclaration à sa subordonnée dans un tel moment. 'Un moment de faiblesse, c'est tout' se dit-il. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il y avait plus.

Il descendit au sous-sol afin d'appeler Thor.

Celui se présenta, sous forme holographique, peu de temps après le premier appel, et Jack s'était époumoné...

"Que vous arrive-t-il, O'Neill ?"

"Nous avons de raisons de penser que l'un d'entre vous a échangé le corps du Major Carter avec celui du Dr Fraiser. Savez-vous quelque chose ?"

Le petit être gris cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre : "non, je ne suis au courant de rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un Asgard ?"

Jack parla du rayon de lumière ayant pris et déposé les voitures de Sam et Janet, du comportement étrange d'une femme rousse visiblement pas du coin et des éléments chimiques dans les sangs des jeunes femmes.

"Je vais faire des recherches" dit Thor avant de disparaître.

Jack appris plus tard que des fioles des prises de sang avaient disparu comme par magie du SGC.

De retour sur son vaisseau, Thor semblait pensif.

"Pourquoi leur as-tu menti ?" Demanda sa compagne.

"Parce qu'ils ne doivent jamais savoir que je suis derrière tout ça. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils ne savent pas lire mes émotions sur mon visage."

"C'est une chance pour toi alors, car c'est toi qui m'as demandé d'intervenir."

"Je sais, Frigga*, je sais !"

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous faisons tout cela déjà ?"

"Parce qu'ils sont l'avenir de leur espèce et ils ne le savent pas. Au rythme où vont les choses, ils seront incapables de s'accoupler et de pérenniser leur race ! Je ne voudrais pas que l'espèce humaine finisse comme la nôtre."

"Et tu espères trouver dans leur descendance un remède à notre problème de reproduction ?"

"Avec les gènes Anciens et les protéines Tok'ra dans leur sang, Carter et O'Neill peuvent sans doute créer un être génétiquement apte à nous aider – sans qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Et les humains auront besoin d'êtres exceptionnels avec l'intelligence de Jackson avec celle de Fraiser."

"Et puis, tu les aimes bien au fond tes petits protégés ?"

"Tu es agaçante, Frigga !"

"Je sais !"

Au moment même où les Asgards étaient en pleine conversation, Daniel faisait une déclaration enflammée à une Janet à peine remise de ses émotions.

Frigga décida de procéder au changement des corps, retour à la normale après que le plan de Thor ait fonctionné sans accroc.

Jack, ravi de retrouver sa Carter dans son enveloppe originale, fit enfin sa demande de départ à la retraite, suivie après acceptation par une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme.

Thor continua à nier son implication dans leurs prises de conscience même s'il fut ravi d'officier au double mariage !

**FIN**

* * *

* Déesse nordique de l'amour, du mariage, de la maternité et pouvant prédire l'avenir.


End file.
